Invierno Nuclear: Mis Dias Sin ti
by Gilbert's Last Resort
Summary: Gracias a Arthur y su "talento", Alfred es enviado a un lugar donde el, simplemente no existe ya como pais, y el invierno es el mas largo y frio de todos. UKxCan RusXUS
1. Rayo De Sol

_Bueno, mi primera historia después de haber eliminado todo el horror que estaba escrito antes de esto. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, aunque en mi parecer no sé, estoy dudosa pero, nada espero que les guste y vamos a empezar parar de tanta habladuría ¿no? Con el español me están ayudando, así que si ven algún error háganmelo saber. Español no es mi idioma principal._

_Hetalia no me pertenece, ni en un futuro lo hará…_

* * *

_Mis Días sin ti son tan opacos, no entra ni siquiera un **rayo de sol**…_

* * *

-_¡Angleterre, __mon cheri_!- la voz de Francis era pura preocupación. Claro que hay que estar preocupado. Arthur esta frente al él dibujando un círculo en el piso. Lo que fuera que Arthur va hacer no es lo que preocupa a Francis en sí, lo que lo preocupa es que Arthur se vuele en mil pedazos. Y si lo hace, ¿Qué le pasara a su país?

-_Te ensenaré maldito sapo_- Francis se preguntaba para que Arthur necesita una botella de vino francés en el medio del circulo pero, el no fue quien para preguntar, el solo se la dio. Francis a según ve a Arthur diciendo, sabrá Dios que, piensa que está en el sitio menos indicado, a la hora menos indicada y el día menos indicando. –_Hare desaparecer esta botella, ya verás_-

-_Mon amour__, a mi no me importa la botella, me importas tu_- Y aunque el británico solo resoplo ante la oración, era verdad. Francis estaba muy preocupado por él. Una botella de vino se puede remplazar fácilmente pero, a Arthur, nunca. Si, Arthur se vuela en pedazos, Francis presiente que habrá dos o tres cabezas rodando. Y el simple hecho de pensarlo le eriza el pelo.

A según el circulo empezaba a brillar Francis se para detrás de una silla por si en vez de desaparecer, explota la botella, lo cual sería otro problema y lo más probable. La magia y los hechizos de Arthur siempre tienen un pequeño problema, y el problema es que siempre algo tiene que salir mal. Lo peor que puede suceder en un momento como este, es que Arthur haga aparecer a Iván, lo cual no sería algo bueno. Resumiendo en cuentas, hay muchas probabilidades, todas siendo malas.

-_S'il vous plaît, en Angleterre. Je vous prie d'arrêter, ma chérie_- fue lo único que le salió de la boca de Francis antes de que un humo gris, espeso, llenara la habitación. Francis dijo sus últimas plegarias, seguro de que era su fin mientras lentamente abría sus ojos azules. Vio los jardines que adornan la casa de Arthur, siempre verdes. El sol aun brillaba, arriba en un firmamento azul sin nubes. Miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que tenia mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la ventana.

Muchas cosas corrieron por su mente. Una de ellas siendo la más temida.

-_¿Arthur, ma chérie? ¿Vous n'avez pas d'exploser, non?_- Francis tenía el pánico muy elevado como para hablar en otro que no sea su idioma. ¿Y si Arthur exploto? Que excusa el tendrá para darle a sus jefes, o a sus hermanos; o peor, a los otros países. Tomando las medidas precauciones, y cerrando sus ojos entro de nuevo a la habitación. –_¿Arthur?_-

-_Te dije sapo idiota, que YO no hablo francés_- Francis dejo salir un suspiro. Arthur estaba bien, aunque estaba contra la pared y parecía tener un brazo torcido. Pero, nada serio. Francis lo ayudo a levantarse, no sin tratar de meter mano en lugares donde no van. -_¡No te atrevas Francis!_-

Esperaron unos segundos a lo que el humo se dispersara. Arthur cruzaba los dedos atrás de su espalda, esta vez tuvo que haber triunfado. Para Francis, lo más probable era que la botella había explotado en vez de desaparecer. Pero, ¿Quién le explica eso a Arthur? El es tan terco que para críticas el solo tiene oídos sordos. No oye consejos no advertencias. Arthur vive en su propio cuento. Lo que a veces trae problemas.

-_¡En tu cara! ¡Lo logre!_- Francis estaba sorprendido para palabras. Quizás esta vez, Arthur si lo hizo. Pero, es muy bueno para ser verdad. Debe a ver tenido efectos secundarios. Francis toco su cabeza, si, aun la tiene en su sitio, miro a Arthur, igual. El cielo aun es azul y el sol aun brilla. No hay ningún tipo de criatura rara en el cuarto, nada. Francis debe estar soñando.

-_¿Ma douce Arthur?_- Pero, Arthur estaba muy adentro en su celebración. También el debe pensar que es su primera vez que hizo algo bien.

-_Hay que celebrar esto Francis_- La sonrisa de Arthur y el brillo de felicidad en los ojos verdes de Arthur hicieron que Francis echará toda preocupación a un lado y bajara las escaleras con él, una vez que se removió la capa negra que el británico tenia puesta. –_Pero, no te pases sapo_-

Al bajar las escaleras, Francis con un pequeño argumento y Arthur dándose halagos del gran mago y hechicero que es, ninguno de los dos vio cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y alguien entro a paso lento e inseguro. Ambos entraron a la cocina y esa persona también los siguió.

-_A-aa…_- esa cierta persona trato de alzar la voz pero, le fue imposible. No porque esa persona no quisiera, era que el montón de lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos se lo impedían. Francis y Arthur estaban muy entretenidos en su pelea que era imposible de que alguien como él los detuviera. Pero, lo provisto sucedió, el silencio llego, y ambos, Francis como Arthur voltearon a mirar cuando el ruido de una botella de cristal cayo al suelo dejando un eco en el lugar donde estaban.

El piso blanco se lleno de un color rojo intenso, y el líquido corrió hasta llegar hasta los pies de esa persona.

-_¿Qui-quien y que, la bote…?_- Arthur no tenia palabras. Estaba más que seguro que la botella que ahora está hecha pedazos en el suelo fue la que él hizo desparecer hace unos minutos atrás. Pero, lo que él no entendía era que hacía en las manos de esa personas que esta ahogándose en lagrimas al frente del.

-_Al…al…_-

-_Mathieu, ma chéri. ¿Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_- Arthur miro sorprendido a Francis buscando una respuestas a todas las preguntas que se estaba haciendo en estos momentos. Y Francis piensa que después de todo, hubo un efecto secundario.

-_Al…Alfred…de-desa…Alfred desapareció_- Francis arqueo su ceja para luego mirar a Arthur que tenía una cara de espanto. Daba unos pasos, lentos, hacia atrás negando con su cabeza.

-_Alfred no…todo menos el_- murmuro entre dientes el británico mientras se recostaba en la pared. Todo debe ser una mentira pero, Matthew estaba ahí, llorando, y además la botella de vino estaba en el piso. ¿Qué otra prueba necesita? Arthur vio como Francis se le acerco a oído murmurando y el solo negaba con la cabeza, frenéticamente, negaba todo. –_Alfred…no…_-

-_¿Ma chéri, que hiciste?_-

-_Na… ¡NADA!_-

* * *

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, para empezar. Estaba a ciegas, el polvo le impedía ver lo que es el cielo, porque estaba boca arriba. Tosía sin parar, y su cuerpo le pesaba. Se preguntaba donde estaba, parecía como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima y lo hubiera arrastrado y abandonado en el medio del desierto.

-_Ahhh…estamos empezando mal héroe_- Tosió un par de veces más para sacar el polvo que tenía en la boca antes de darse la vuelta. Si, parecía un desierto pero, no lo era, había pavimento debajo de las palmas de sus manos y nieve, solo era que todo estaba abandonado, mejor dicho, devastado. Los edificios estaban caídos al suelo mientras otros estaban a punto de seguirles los pasos a los otros. No había ni un alma en vista, ni ruidos, solo el aullido del viento frio contra los huecos formados en todos sitios.

-_Ehh… Si esto es otro de mis sueños locos… ¡Alfred despierta!_- Si, eso era lo que era, solo un sueño y nada más. Algo pasajero, quizás cuando su jefe vea que él no está presente en la junta lo mandara a buscar, lo que significa que lo tienen que despertar y no más sueño raro. Pero, se sentía muy real para ser un simple sueño.

-_¿Hay alguien ahí?_- Alfred lanzo esa pregunta al azar para ver si alguien o algo, lo más probable, le contestara, pero, nada; solo el aullido del viento le contesto. Lo único que hizo fue sentarse a mirar atentamente a su alrededor. Grito la misma pregunta dos o tres veces recibiendo la misma respuesta. Lentamente se levanto apoyándose en una pared que estaba cercana a él.

Todo parecía una película pero, se sentía tan real. El frio lo sentía tan adentro en sus huesos que parecía que se le iban a quebrar. Aferro más su cuerpo a su preciado 'Bomber Jacket' para ver si lo ayuda un poco a aniquilar el intenso frio pero, aun se sentía. Alfred no tenia mas nada que aferrarse a la soledad que había y caminar, esperando encontrar algo que le diga o le dé una señal sobre donde el esta.

* * *

_Bueno, estoy algo sorprendida por lo largo que es, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, así que díganme como quedo y se les gusto. Review._

**Traducciones:**

-S'il vous plaît, en Angleterre. Je vous prie d'arrêter, ma chérie: _Por favor, Inglaterra, para, mi amor_

-¿Arthur, mon chérie? ¿Vous n'avez pas d'exploser, non?: _¿Arthur, mi amor? ¿No explotaste verdad?_

-¿Ma douce Arthur?: _Mi dulce Arthur_

- Mathieu, mon chéri. ¿Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?: _Matthew, mi amor. ¿Qué haces aquí?_


	2. Pura Hiel

_Bueno, aquí de nuevo, gracias a los que dejaron un review, me inspiran. Repito, con el español me están ayudando, si notan algún error háganme saber. Gracias anticipadas._

_Hetalia no me pertenece, ni en un futuro lo hará…_

* * *

_Mis Días sin ti son tan amargos, que hasta la azúcar me sabe a **pura hiel**..._

* * *

-_¡Angleterre, mon amor! ¿No piensas salir?_- Arthur, aunque no lo diga alto sabe, muy adentro que hizo un error. Por eso está encerrado en su cuarto buscando alguna pista de donde, de todos los lugares esta Alfred; que aunque, tampoco lo diga alto, al que quiere y aprecia. -_¡Por favor, mon chérie!_-

-_¡Ya dije que te largaras por donde viniste!_- Sentía algo adentro de su pecho que, por su orgullo no admitirá, culpa. Si, Arthur tiene que admitir que Alfred molesta y su actitud de que todo se resuelve fácilmente y que siempre tiene que haber un final feliz es para sacar por el techo a cualquiera. Pero, eso no significa que lo quiere hacer desaparecer. –_Maldito Alfred… ¿Por qué?_-

Libros, hechizos, pociones pero, igual, nada. Arthur, aunque mantenía su compostura, se sentía nervioso y preocupado cada vez que los minutos pasaban. ¿Si envió a Alfred al medio de un bosque solitario? O ¿Si estas en un desierto? ¿Si esta herido o…muerto?

-_Arthur…po-por favor_- Arthur despertó del trance en el que estaba al escuchar una dulce voz, la cual no era de Francis y fue para abrir la puerta. Fue recibido por una sonrisa tímida, aunque un poco triste. Arthur no tiene ni que preguntar él sabe por qué. Pero, ahora lo menos que necesita Arthur es una distracción por que, quizás a cada segundo que pasa Alfred puede estar en peligro. Y el conociendo a Alfred mejor que nadie, peligro es una palabra la cual Alfred no lee, lo cual es más peligroso aun. –_¿Qué fue Matthew?_-

Matthew está un poco sorprendido, toda su cara reflejaba eso. Es la primera vez que es llamado sin el '¿quién eres?' O el '¿Quién está ahí?' Lo único que pudo hacer fue esconder otra sonrisa y mirar a Arthur en sus ojos esmeraldas, los cuales Matthew piensa que son hermosos. Nunca se había fijado en eso antes; porque ahora, cuando Alfred no está. Respiro dos o tres veces para evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y tratar de regresar a su compostura normal.

-_Ti-tienes que comer algo_- Y es cierto, después de que Matthew vino y dijo que Alfred había desaparecido, Arthur decidió encerrarse en el cuarto y no salir hasta que traiga a Alfred devuelta. –_Ya es noche, po-por favor_-

-_No tengo hambre_- Arthur subió la voz y volvió a encerrarse en el cuarto. No hay tiempo para hacer nada más que investigar en donde pudo haber terminado Alfred. Y ahora que Arthur piensa el no sabe muy bien a donde, en primer lugar, había enviado la botella, la cual Matthew trajo en la mañana en manos. –_A-Arthur, a-así n-no podrás ayudar a nadie_-

Esa oración hizo eco, y era verdad. Arthur ha estado ahí todo el día y juzgando por la posición del sol era muy tarde. Para él es increíble como las horas pasan volando y aun no ha encontrado ni una pista sobre el paradero o situación de Alfred. El solo suspira, rendido, y vuelve abrir la puerta para encontrarse de nuevo con unos ojos, los cuales el color es difícil de definir, un poco dilatados. –_Está bien, tú ganas_-

Una suave pero, tímida sonrisa se forma en los labios de Matthew, la cual Arthur encuentra dulce e infantil. Por unos cuantos minutos los ojos de Arthur se pierden en esa sonrisa tan inocente, y se arrepiente un poco al pensar todas las veces que el ignoro al joven canadiense pero, con todo y eso no le pidió perdón. Matthew no es aquel de enfadarse fácilmente, y si lo hace no lo parece. Al pensar en todo esto Arthur deja salir una leve carcajada, si que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-_A-A-Alfred estará bien, t-tu lo co-conoces Arthur. Si-siempre encuentra la forma de s-salir de apuros_- Matthew trago antes de continuar al ver que la cara de Arthur cambio de perdido a preocupado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –_Y-y-y no importa l-la situación el estará b-bien. Yo lo sé_-

Pensando en todo eso, es verdad. La actitud de héroe de Alfred le ayuda en las situaciones menos oportunas, lo cual es algo que relaja a Arthur. Respiro hondo y bajo las escaleras con un Matthew confundido mirando a Arthur bajar hasta el piso de abajo.

-_¿No vienes Matthew?_-

* * *

Alfred sentía que las piernas se le iban a caer de tanto caminar, el camino siempre siendo recto. Ya había caído tres veces al piso de lo cansado que estaba. Lo más raro y extraño para Alfred era que la nieve no paraba de caer y el frio se hacía cada vez más intenso.

-_¡Hola! ¿No alguien por ahí?_- Pero, la voz de Alfred se mezclo con el aullido del viento lo cual hizo que se perdiera en el vacío. Para Alfred no sabía si era de día o de noche, estaba muy oscuro para decir cuál de los dos era. –_¿Qué demonios pasa con este frio?_-

Alfred volvió a caer al suelo temblando incontrolablemente. Gracias a la fuerza que tiene como nación se apoyo a un árbol que estaba a su izquierda y se recostó sobre él, jadeante y preguntándose donde en el mundo estaba. Miro hacia el cielo, donde solo había espesas nubes para luego cerrar los ojos y pensar. –Maldita sea-

El primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente fue una junta pero, no una junta cualquiera. El estaba sentado al lado de Rusia el cual se quejaba de cual duro era el invierno y cuanto lo odiaba. Fue esa primera vez donde Alfred encontró el coraje de preguntarle por que lo odiaba tanto. Si, Rusia se sorprendió ante la pregunta pero, el recuerda que se la contesto. La razones eran varias pero, la más que recuerda era que siempre pasaba los inviernos solo. Ni siquiera la obsesiva hermana venia a visitarlo, y el solo tenía que soportar el frio intento.

-_Creo que voy a experimentar lo que tú sientes cada año, commie_- Alfred tomo un respiro hondo para volver abrir los ojos, sus oídos chillando, no acostumbrados al silencio. Claro, Washington siempre tiene bullicio sin mencionar a New York que también los tiene pero, esto, comparados a sus estados, era puro silencio. Lo único que le hacia compañía era la nieve y la soledad.

-_Esto debe ser una pesadilla_- Muchos y distintos pensamientos se mezclaron, inclusive cosas las cuales Alfred había olvidado, o pensó haber olvidado, vinieron invadiendo su mente poco a poco. Se sobresalto cuando un periódico le tapo la cara. Alfred se lo saco de su cara. Era un periódico, que juzgando por la fecha era de hace, muchos años atrás.

Alfred se levanto sin creer lo que veía, sus manos empezaron a sudar mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba aun mas sin dar señal de parar. Su cara se emblanqueció a según su garganta se tranco sin dejar que ni una palabra saliera. Su corazón en un instante brinco y lo sintió golpear su pecho de tal forma que el ruido lo ensordecía. Pero, ahí estaba, frente al él con letras negras.

"**Guerra Fría termina con ataque nuclear, la URSS vence sobre E.U**"

* * *

_Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, gracias por leer. Review si son amables, gracias._


	3. Miedo

_Bueno, no sé, me siento obligada a seguir este fic porque fue el primer fic que puse, y porque es en español pese a que mi idioma principal sea alemán pero, repito, con el español me están ayudando así que cualquier error que vean déjenme saber._

_Hetalia no es mio..._

* * *

_Tan llenos de hielo...tan llenos de **miedo**..._

* * *

Alfred no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo, seguido por un par de lágrimas. Le resultaba difícil creer que era cierto, el, Estados Unidos, la nación más fuerte del mundo ser vencido por USSR. Si esto era una broma, era de muy mal gusto, y si era una pesadilla, tenía que despertar. Pero, no importaba lo que hacía no podía despertar, todo se veía tan real.

Recordando quien era se levanto del suelo tambaleante, aun con lagrimas inundando su cara. Lo primero que hizo fue despedazar con sus manos el periódico y seguir con su paso. Aun estaba desorientado, el lugar donde estaba era desconocido. Logro divisar un letrero pero, las letras estaban todas borrosas, maldijo su suerte.

-¡Ayuda!- era una palabra la cual no utilizaba mucho pero, en este lugar frio brotaba con naturalidad de sus labios. No se pensó ni se visualizo el mismo gritando esas palabras. Como el 'héroe' que es, su misión en ayudar y no ser el ayudado pero, en la situación que esta, tiene miedo, mucho miedo, el cual nunca admitirá.

Mientras seguía su camino entre la espesa nieve, su mente era un torbellino de preguntas. Quería saber donde estaba, quería saber porque estaba ahí, y además, lo más importante, quería saber como la USSR nació en cuestión de segundos si se había erradicado hace años. Como Iván logro vencerlo, y cuando se formo dicha guerra en la cual él había ganado y Estados Unidos simplemente no existía. Cuando fue que cayó la bomba, si hace minutos atrás el estaba con su hermano discutiendo unos asuntos.

-¡MATTHEW!- su voz salió temblorosa, en cuestión de nada se hizo como 50 preguntas las cuales ni siquiera la mitad tenia respuesta. Sintió la adrenalina controlarlo por completo mientras seguía gritando el nombre de su hermano sin parar. Sus piernas tomaban velocidad al igual que su llanto, aunque no quería llorar. Pero, dentro de su orgullo tenía que admitir que se sentía atemorizado, se sentía…derrotado. El simple hecho de perder a su hermano y haberle fallado a su gente le daba escalofríos, era imposible.

…_se supone que estés muerto…_

Alfred escucho un leve susurro antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. Sus fuerzas desvanecían sin poder hacer algo al respecto, no sentía ningún tipo de dolor gracias a que la adrenalina lo bloqueaba. Sentía que su corazón iba a despedazar su pecho por lo fuerte que iba al mismo tiempo que veía a una persona acercarse a donde estaba el tirado.

-¿Quie…eres…?- Alfred dijo apenas en un suspiro, su respiración agitada le impedía formar una oración completa.

-¡Esto…es…IMPOSSIBLE! ¿Alfred? ¿Estás vivo? Lo siento mucho- Sacando sus últimas fuerzas antes de que el cansancio lo venciera, volteo su mirada hacia la persona. No pudo ver su cara, la tenia escondida por un casco negro con una estrella roja en el medio. Su ropa militar iba a juego con el casco, llevaba una metralleta en las manos y un pequeño radio en su cintura.

-¡Alfred! ¡Esto es un milagro!- Para Alfred esa voz le sonaba familiar, muy familiar. Busco en su memoria la última junta que tuvo y pudo divisar el dueño de esa voz pero, el cansancio pudo más que todo. Antes de cerrar los ojos pudo ver la bandera Soviética en el uniforme del joven.

* * *

Tenía la reina entre sus dedos, jugaba con ella y no daba ninguna señal de moverla. Tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras su oponente no resistía la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente. Un leve golpe en la puerta distrajo a ambos jugadores que estaba muy concentrados en lo suyo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-El que envió a la misión aun no ha regresado. ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Lituania. ¿Me harías el favor de ver que juego tiene a nuestro amigo ocupado, da? Luego regresas para seguir nuestro juego de ajedrez-

El contrincante, ahora identificado como Lituania no dudo en levantarse de su silla y salir de la habitación. No pensó ni dos veces en seguir la orden que le acabaron de dar, aunque odia hacer cosas como estas. El joven de pelo castaño tomo un arma para luego abordar un helicóptero para cumplir su mencionada misión.

-El está muerto… ¿Por qué sigue con el empeño?- susurro Lituania entre dientes para evitar que el piloto lo escuchara pero, parecía que el otro leía mente porque lo volteo su mirada en dirección del joven que se sobresalto al percatarse que había sido escuchado.

-Tiene que convencerse de que su 'enemigo' está bien muerto ¿no?-

-Si…lo sé, Holanda pero, en mi opinión creo que él no pudo sobrevivir ese ataque nuclear- dicho tema le traía una tristeza a Lituania que no podía definir. Se le hacía imposible creer que su amigo murió de esa manera pero, era la cruel realidad. Ese día los países que lucharon vieron como su esperanza de triunfar se desvanecía en el polvo y ceniza; ese fue el día en que todos dejaron de creer en un mañana.

-Pero, escucha Toris, es mejor que solo sigamos ordenes si no queremos meternos en problemas- dijo el holandés sonriéndole a Lituania que solo afirmo con su cabeza.

* * *

_Si, muy corto para mi gusto pero, espero que review para ver que piensan de mi historia._


	4. Voy Por Ti

_Prometí que iba a continuar con esta historia y lo hare, a los que me han dejado review un enorme abrazo, y por ustedes sigo esta historia, espero que este capítulo les agrade. Gracias, por todo. Y perdón por el retraso._

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Advertencia: Mi fallo de escribir romance…están más que advertido…ya que al español no ser mi idioma…como que no me sale bien la traducción, así que perdonen esa parte mía.**

* * *

_Tanto que desee que no estuvieras…y ahora cariño yo **voy por ti**..._

* * *

Le hizo caso al canadiense y ahora el estaba sentado cenando junto a él. Tenía que admitir que estaba cansado por todos los libros que había leído durante el día pero, sabía que no podía detenerse porque por cada hora que pasaba Alfred estaba en peligro. Aunque también sabía que debía descansar porque como dijo Matthew así no iba ayudar a nadie.

Se sentía algo raro, ya que Matthew se ofreció a preparar la comida y servirla, lo cual él no se opuso. El canadiense estaba más amable con el que nunca, aunque él no recuerda bien si en algún tiempo Matthew fue así con el ya que lo ignoraba o simplemente no sabía que estaba ahí presente.

—Matthew… ¿Crees que Alfred este bien? — pregunto sin levantar su vista porque sabía que desde que salió de la habitación el canadiense no le había despegado los ojos de encima. Eso era otra cosa más que lo tenía pensativo, tener esos ojos violetas posados en el todo el tiempo. Arthur se preguntaba si era porque estaba preocupado por Alfred o era por él, no podía sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

—Ummm conoces a Alfred…estará bien— contesto tímidamente, sin levantar el tono de voz, Arthur no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, simplemente esa voz era tan dulce y difícil de ignorar. No era para nada parecida a la de Alfred, la cual es desesperada y algo incomoda, no para nada era así.

Arthur levanto su mirada para chocar con la de Matthew como lo había previsto anteriormente pero, el joven canadiense la bajo y empezó a hablar en voz más baja de lo normal, palabras que para el oído de el británico eran imposibles de escuchar.

— ¿Dijiste algo Matthew? — Arthur pregunto algo tímido, algo que no es común en su personalidad. No sabía porque estaba actuando algo nervioso frente al canadiense si durante toda su vida lo ha tenido cerca de él. ¿Por qué ahora es diferente? ¿Por qué ahora se siente…atraído a él? Sí, eso era, no lo podía negar. Matthew tiene una cara angelical y una mirada inocente que aunque es la misma cara de Alfred es demasiado diferente. Quizás seria porque Alfred siempre opacaba la presencia de Matthew sin importar cuánto luchara el joven canadiense para darse a relucir. Sí, eso era, Arthur esta más que seguro.

— ¿Yo? N-no n-nada— Más que ligero el canadiense se levanto de la silla al ver que el británico se le acercaba. Arthur sonrió ante esta reacción. Matthew estaba nervioso al igual que él —Y-yo re-recojo l-los platos Arthur—

Y eso hizo, Matthew con la paciencia que lo identifica comenzó a limpiar la mesa, Arthur no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Ahora era él en vez de Matthew. Todo lo hacía con pura delicadeza y sin quitar o añadir detalles. Cuanto quisiera que Alfred hubiera sido así, tan calmado y pasivo, responsable y…adictivo. Cuanto hubiera deseado que el estadounidense fuera tranquilo, callado, tímido…

— ¿Ar-Arthur? — El británico se sobresalto al escuchar la voz pasiva de Matthew pero, ni en un instante despego su mirada del. El canadiense lo veía con una cara de confusión, no lo juzga, Arthur sabe que él se perdió dentro de sus pensamientos. — ¿Ar-Arthur…por-porque m-me miras a-así? —

— ¿Cómo Matthew? — dijo Arthur sonriendo mientras se acercaba mas a Matthew, el cual se alejaba nerviosamente. Ambos siguieron su marcha, Arthur acercándose y Matthew alejándose. Pero, en la posición que tenía Arthur sabia que el canadiense se iba a quedar sin espacio para seguir huyendo. Y eso mismo fue lo que sucedió, Matthew quedo pillado entre la pared y el británico.

— ¿Ar-Arthur? — Matthew dejo salir un pequeño chillido cuando el británico le agarro ambos brazos y los apretó suavemente. Matthew fijo su mirada en la cara de Arthur, un toque de alegría brillo en los ojos esmeraldas de el británico, algo a que el canadiense no podía despegar la mirada. Y antes de que Matthew pudiera decir algo, Arthur lo beso. Al principio Matthew se encontró con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido y forcejeando pero, al pasar lo segundos, lentamente se rindió al beso. Un beso que desde hace tiempo lo estaba esperando y nunca encontró la manera de decírselo. Y Matthew sabia porque, Alfred estaba ahí presente, opacando cada intento que él hacía para al menos acercarse aunque fuera solo un poco. Lentamente, aun inseguro de sí mismo, Matthew enrollo sus brazos al cuello del británico al mismo tiempo que sintió unas manos apretar su cintura.

—Mejor había venido en otro momento, da— más rápido que ligero Arthur soltó a Matthew y se volteo a ver a Rusia sonriendo mientras Matthew sentía que su cara iba a estallar de lo roja que estaba. Era un momento que deseaba ser invisible, irónico que le quedo ya que son muchas las veces que desea que noten su presencia.

— ¿Qu-que carajo haces aquí Rusia? — Arthur dijo, su cara igual a la del canadiense.

—Mmmm… ¿Sabes donde esta comrade América? Lo he buscado pero, nada— dijo el ruso, la misma sonrisa marcada en sus labios. Arthur aclaro la garganta y se volteo a mirar a Matthew, el otro solo dijo 'si' con su cabeza. El británico miro a los ojos violetas de Iván, su sonrisa ahora había cambiado a una cara de confusión. Arthur solo se preguntaba si era una buena decisión decírselo o inventar excusas. — ¿Está todo bien, da? —

Arthur volvió a aclarar la garganta y tomo una a dos bocanadas de aire, su cara volviendo a la normalidad, para luego mirar fijamente al ruso frente a él. —Alfred…Alfred esta…en un mundo paralelo…por un hechizo que hice…—

— ¿Qué? — arqueo la ceja el ruso, haciendo lo posible por entender lo que acababa de decir el británico. — ¿Y cuando volverá? —

—…no se…quizás nunca…— murmuro el británico, su voz casi quebrantada. Matthew no pudo evitar voltear su cabeza a un lado cuando el alto ruso lo miro, posiblemente buscando alguna señal de que fuera una broma o algo parecido pero, el frio silencio era evidente que no era un juego sino la verdad. —Pero, estoy haciendo lo posible—

— ¿Nunca? — Ambos, tanto Arthur como Matthew juraron por lo más sagrado que la temperatura de la cocina bajo drásticamente porque empezaron a temblar incontrolablemente, y eso que el canadiense esta mas que acostumbrado al frio.

—Pero, pero…no te preocupes…y-yo es-estoy haciendo l-lo posible por tr-traerlo— tartamudeo el británico a ver la cara que tenía el ruso. Era evidente que estaba algo disgustado por escuchar la noticia. Para Arthur era claro de que esa iba a ser la reacción de Iván al escuchar la noticia. Alfred es como la razón de existir de Iván por decirlo así. Ambos tenían una competencia evidente, en todo ámbito, y uno de ellos faltar es como si el balance del mundo se quebrara, la balanza a favor del ruso.

—Pero, no es suficiente, por decirlo así, da— musito el ruso haciendo que el británico sobresaltara de la silla y callera al lado del canadiense, el cual ya tenía una mano en la cerradura de la puerta, por seguridad. —necesito verlo ahora… ¿Me entiendes, da? —

—L-lo en-entiendo muy bien Iván pero, l-la u-única forma de que lo veas es si t-te envió jun-junto a él— Al parecer un milagro ocurrió porque el ruso sonrió para luego aplaudir. Arthur no entendió nada pero, mejor así que tenerlo respirando bajo el cuello, preguntándote y haciéndolo sentir más culpable aun.

—Pues, quiero ir donde está el, da— Arthur suspiro rendido, no quería decirle a Iván que no era un maldito juego que era verdad, por no hacer que él se molestara ahora que esta calmado pero, tampoco quería arriesgar perder otra nación por sus errores.

—I-Iván n-no s-sé si s-sea un…

—No me importa, quiero verlo ahora— ordeno el ruso, sus manos apretando el tubo de metal que hasta ahora se dieron cuenta que tenia. Arthur miro a Matthew y el canadiense regreso la misma mirada de preocupación. No había más opción, era enviar al ruso o morir tratando de ayudarlo.

—E-está bien Iván, tú ganas. Vamos arriba— suspiro el británico dándose por vencido finalmente. Matthew decidió quedarse abajo, no quería ver lo que hizo que su hermano despareciera. Arthur solo le sonrió y subió las escaleras junto al ruso.

Ya adentro de la habitación, Iván se encontró en el medio de un circulo mirando curiosamente a su alrededor, no era la primera vez que había estado ahí desde el incidente de la silla, pero, eso es otra cosa aparte. El británico se puso al frente del ruso, abriendo el libro en el mismo hechizo que utilizo antes.

— ¿Iván, estas seguro? — pregunto por última vez el británico, Iván dejo rápidamente de ojear la habitación para fijar sus ojos amatistas al los ojos verdes del británico.

—Estoy seguro de mi decisión— dijo amablemente el ruso para luego sonreír. —Comrade Arthur, además si desaparezco al igual que Alfred…el mundo estará mejor, también estoy seguro de eso, da—

Después de un silencio, Arthur empezó a repetir las mismas palabras y en un abrir de ojos y destello de luz el ruso había desaparecido. Arthur solo espera que no sea otro error. El cruza los dedos para que no lo sea.

* * *

Lentamente abrió sus ojos azules a la poca luz que había. No podía moverse porque aun sentía que la energía de su cuerpo estaba drenada pero, poco a poco se sentó recostándose al espaldar de la pequeña cama. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación pequeña y parecía un edificio muy antiguo ya que la mayor parte de la pintura se había salido, viéndose los rastros de los ladrillos. También al parecer se veían agujeros de balas por todas partes hasta en el techo esto le trajo la agria verdad que leyó en el periódico.

— ¿Estas despierto? Toma, bebe algo. Te ayudara a recuperar las fuerzas— Alfred agarro el vaso plástico sin mirar y comenzó a tomar. No había tomado nada desde que sus pies cayeron en ese lugar y se sentía tan bien volver a saborear algo después de su pesadilla. Juzgando por el sabor, olor y la temperatura del contenido dedujo que era café. —Perdón, pero, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte por ahora—

— ¿Qué pasa? — Fue lo único que salió de la boca del americano. Tenía tantas preguntas que esa fue la única sencilla que encontró para ese momento. No miro ni por segundo a la persona que estaba al lado, no era porque no le importaba su presencia, solo era que se sentía tan derrotado y sin fuerzas para seguir. Si, el es los Estados Unidos de América, el nunca se rinde pese a la adversidad pero, ahora se sentía nada más que Alfred F. Jones…su identidad humana, y hasta peor que esa identidad.

—Alfred…todos te dan por muerto…pero, aquí estas…y vivo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— Alfred sintió un toque de felicidad a cada palabra que escuchaba salir del joven que simplemente no encontraba la manera de decirle o quizás explicarle lo que él siente. — ¿Alfred que pasa? —

—…no sé quién eres…no sé donde estoy…ni siquiera sé si este es mi mundo. No entiendo nada— en eso Alfred volteo su mirada al sentir que el joven se levanto, se quito el casco negro que tenia puesto. Unos cabellos rubios se dieron a relucir junto a unos ojos violetas llenos de esperanza. Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse asombrado al mismo tiempo. — ¿Me podrías decir que paso Tino? —

— ¿Sabes de los misiles que tenia Cuba? — Alfred solo movió su cabeza en un 'si' firme, como olvidar la crisis de los misiles. Si no hubiera sido por esa llamada, el mundo no estuviera existiendo ahora mismo. Hay veces que olvida lo dichoso que es de seguir viviendo. —Era todo parte de un plan más grande—

— ¿Qué? — Alfred sintió atragantarse con la bebida al escuchar esas palabras. No entendía nada, el estaba más que seguro que Cuba recibió esa llamada y fue el fin de la Guerra Fría. Fin a la paranoia del mundo entero. Todavía recuerda que cada vez que salía afuera siempre miraba al cielo azul sin importar donde estuviera.

—…después que Cuba recibió la llamada y la guerra estaba a punto de acabar…un misil salió de la nada y… ¡Nadie sabía, te lo juro! Inclusive Iván estaba sorprendido…hubieras visto su cara...— Alfred cerró los ojos, una lagrima humedeciendo su mejilla para luego morir en sus labios. ¿Cómo que Iván estaba sorprendido? Él era el primero que lo quería ver muerto en ese momento. Y le dolía porque en secreto, y estaba en total negación, sentía algo por él.

— ¿Mis ciudadanos? — pregunto, su voz salió algo áspera mientras el joven, ahora identificado como Tino se sentó al final de la cama.

—Los sobrevivientes y los que no fueron perjudicados por las bombas huyeron a Canadá, donde se unieron al ejército canadiense para vengar tu muerte, al igual que otros huyeron a México donde también se unieron al ejercito— respondió el joven finlandés. Alfred solo se puso ambas manos en la cara, todo parecía tan irreal, no entendía nada. Estaba más que seguro que esto no era su mundo, no, el había ganado esa maldita guerra, según él, y se había llevado más o menos con Iván después de eso pero, todo era tan falso.

—Dime que esto es una maldita broma…o que es un sueño… — repetía el americano una y otra vez sin parar, estaba en total negación. —No, Tino, yo no soy de aquí, yo no recibí ninguna bomba, yo gane la Guerra Fría…yo la gane. La Unión Soviética se desbarato, ahora es solo Iván y nada mas—

— ¿Qué? ¿Iván…solamente…y los demás?— Tino se sobresalto al escuchar todo eso, era tanta información que la dejo de procesar desde el momento que Alfred dijo que no era de aquí.

—Obtuvieron su independencia…todos dejaron esa era fría atrás…dejaron a Iván solo…arrepentido— murmuro el americano fijándose en la cara de confusión del finlandés, el cual ahora estaba contando los detalles con sus dedos, por supuesto, encontrándose ante la duda de creer o no pero, de algo estaba seguro y era que ese Alfred no era de este mundo.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Perdonen el fallo en el romance entre UK x Can..._

_Hasta el próximo_

_Review_


	5. Nuevo Amanecer

_Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo. Si, hace falta RusAme pero, pronto, prometo pronto habrá. Perdón por el retraso, creía que no iba a continuar pero, aquí estamos. Ahora dejo de hablar y vamos con la historia._

_Hetalia no me pertenece, solo secuestre los personajes por un corto instante._

**Advertencia: Sangre mencionada.**

* * *

_Extraño tus besos, tus abrazos y tu mirada en cada _**nuevo amanecer**_…_

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, todo estaba en tinieblas pero, por alguna extraña razón podía escuchar todo a su alrededor. ¿Acaso estaba muerto?

No, no podía estar muerto, su cuerpo sentía todo, podía sentir el calor de su bufanda enrollada en su cuello, podía sentir sus manos aferradas al piso. Además, los muertos no respiran y el puede escuchar su respiración claramente. Supo que estaba boca abajo en el suelo porque podía sentir su aliento caliente pero, no podía abrir los ojos. Hacia frio, mucho frio; ni siquiera se comparaba con el frio que sentía cuando estaba solo en su país, no este frio era mas intenso, mas desgarrador. Este le llegaba y hacía temblar sus huesos.

—…— empezó a moverse lentamente y con dificultad. Al parecer la magia del británico lo había debilitado mucho o quizás era porque estaba muy lejos de su país. No importaba, su mente ya había estado clara desde el primer momento que no lo encontró. El no puede dejar que el americano desaparezca así como así, sin dar la lucha. El único que tiene derecho a hacerlo desaparecer es él y nadie más. Nadie puede tocarlo más que él, porque aunque Alfred no lo sepa él es de su propiedad.

—…— débilmente y ciego, se arrastro por el piso hasta llegar a lo que el dedujo que era una pared de ladrillo, en donde se recostó. Se mordió los labios y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, temblando incontrolablemente.

Luego de un corto lapso de tiempo, lentamente sus ojos abrieron y se sorprendió cuando vio lo que había a su alrededor. Todo estaba cubierto por una manta blanca, los edificios estaban todos destruidos y cuando miro hacia el cielo, mas nieve caía del cielo totalmente nublado.

—...nn..nn…— tartamudeo, sus dientes chocando entre sí, ahora no sabía si estaba temblando por el frio o por los que sus ojos estaban viendo. Mejor prefería nunca a ver abiertos sus ojos.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor, nunca en su vida había visto tanta destrucción junta y al parecer no era reciente porque se veía que la destrucción sucedió hace años.

No sabe como sucedió, quizás la necesidad de saber que paso, pero, ahora estaba de pie, con brazos cruzados, su bufanda hasta su nariz, y caminando, buscando alguna señal que le dijera dónde estaba y también buscando alguna pista que le dijera el paradero del joven americano.

—…Amerika…— murmuro el ruso, parte de las letras ahogadas por sus bufanda. Lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar era el zumbido de sus oídos, por el silencio, y el eco de pasos. Pasos que no eran lo del. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saco su tubo de cañería y lentamente se dirigió hacia donde el ruido venia.

Se detuvo un instante, sus manos se enrollaron fuertemente en su tubo mientras que su espalda quedo pegada a la pared helada, la cual envió un frio por todo su cuerpo pero, no le importo. Unas voces se escucharon, eran familiares, muy familiares pero, Iván sabe mejor que eso. El ruso sabe que no puede dejarse llevar por instintos, debe dejarse llevar por táctica e inteligencia; todo podía ser un simple truco.

—…kolkol…— se acercaban, podía ver las sombras en el piso. No eran tan marcadas por lo oscuro que estaba pero, pudo verlas, peor es nada. Eran dos, una de mediana estatura mientras que la otra era alta pero, no se podía compararse a la de él. Trago en seco, apretó hasta el límite su cañería y se lanzo.

Dos rifles de alta potencia se levantaron en represalia a esa acción.

…

…

…

…

…

…

— ¡I-I-Iván! L-lo si-siento…bu-bueno…l-lo se-sentimos— El ruso inclino su cabeza en confusión pero, en ningún momento bajo el tubo. Eran nada más y nada menos que Lituania y Holanda. El holandés bajo el rifle y miro como si nada hubiera sucedido pero, Lituania dejo caer su rifle a suelo y empezó a decir repetitivamente 'lo siento'.

— ¿Da? — replico el ruso. De verdad no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. No entendía que hacia Lituania con Holanda y mucho menos sabia porque Lituania actuaba como si se le hubiera aparecido el demonio en persona, de verdad no sabe, el no le ha hecho daño a nadie.

—…No sabíamos que vendrías Iván…—comento el holandés sacándose el cigarrillo de su boca; mirando al ruso con odio. Y por supuesto Rusia no entendía porque lo miraba así si él no le ha dado razón para esa mirada. El simplemente no tiene razón alguna para ello.

—Ummm…comrade Arthur los envió, da? — y esa era la única razón posible para la aparición de ellos. ¿Pero, para que el británico los envió? Tanto Lituania, que ya se había calmado, y Holanda intercambiaron miradas confundidas para luego mirar al ruso sonriente. —Así me podrán ayudar en encontrar a Amerika ¿Verdad? —

—Hay…si el ruso se dio en la cabeza…— murmuro el holandés recibiendo un codazo de parte de Lituania.

—…mejor cállate Henri…todavía tiene su cañería—susurro el joven, un poco de rabia emanando de sus ojos verdes. Luego de esto, inseguro se acerco al ruso que seguía ajeno a todo y al el pequeño argumento que tenían.

Todavía, algo asustado, se acerco al ruso, el cual ya había bajado el tubo. Lituania se quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos violetas de Iván y encontró algo raro en el. Ese no podía ser el Iván que acababa de mandarlo a esta misión, ese Iván no podía ser el abusador que controla casi todo el mundo, no, el no es, porque sus ojos tienen un brillo inocente y el Iván que él conoce tiene un brillo de maldad en su mirada.

—…Iván…— Holanda se sorprendió por el tono suave con el cual hablo Lituania. —…Alfred murió hace años…tu mismo lo destruiste—

—…— hubo un silencio repentino, solo el aullar del viento helado se oía surcar entre los agujeros de las paredes. Ninguna de las partes encontró valor para hablar, y Lituania solo retrocedió cuando el ruso bajo su mirada al suelo.

—…yo no le hago daño a nadie… ¿Me entiendes, da? — Lituania solo sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, encontrando imposible tragar esas palabras que acababa de decir el ruso. Holanda solo se encontró haciendo un ruido de disgusto al escucharlo. —…yo vine por el…—

— ¿Viniste por él? — pregunto sorprendió Toris. De verdad está considerando creer en la versión del holandés que Iván se dio un golpe en la cabeza pero, algo en los ojos del ruso lo hacían dudar de esa conclusión.

— ¡Un momento! ¿De dónde viniste? — cuestionó el holandés. Lituania ignoro esa pregunta y siguió mirando al ruso que nuevamente inclino su cabeza.

—Comrade Arthur me envió para buscar a Amerika. ¿Me vas siguiendo da? — sonrió el ruso. Lituania y Holanda solo arquearon la ceja. Ya se habían dado cuenta de que ese Iván no era de ese mundo. Nada mas con mencionar a Alfred y Arthur, era suficiente para darse cuenta y formular una respuesta.

—Magia— sonrió Lituania.

—Magia…eso no nos va ayudar si nuestro Iván se da cuenta que llegamos tarde. Hay que irnos— murmuro Holanda volviendo a colocar el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Toris afirmo para luego tomar el rifle que había dejado caer.

— ¿Vienes Iván? — volteo Lituania al no escuchar los pasos del ruso. Al voltear, miro al ruso mirando hacia el horizonte.

— ¡Qué bonito amanecer, da!— Lituania se quedo con la boca media abierta mientras que Holanda guardo silencio. Era el primer amanecer que habían visto desde hace años. Nunca, pero, nunca, había salido el sol en esa parte. Ahora no hay mas duda…ese Iván no es de este mundo.

* * *

—Alfred, es hora de caminar— Alfred se examinaba en un pedazo de espejo que había en la pared. Hacía tiempo que no sentía la fibra de un uniforme militar pegado a su piel. Era una extraña sensación, no era que se sentía mal pero, tampoco era muy bueno que digamos.

Seguía mirándose detenidamente. Tenía unas botas negras pesadas que brillaban a la poca luz que había, su pantalón era de camuflaje, mientras que llevaba puesta una camisetilla negra bien pegada a su cuerpo, la cual marcaba sus músculos del abdomen fácilmente. En su pecho posaba las dos pequeñas placas de identidad, la cual el miro con un poco de complejo. En ellas estaba grabado el nombre "Alfred F. Jones".

—Le pertenecía a nuestro Alfred— sonrió el finlandés, el americano lo vio por el espejo y devolvió la sonrisa. Luego de un corto segundo Tino volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, guardar unas cosas en una maleta mientras que Alfred siguió mirándose.

Se paso su mano por su cabello y luego se levanto para ponerse lo que faltaba del uniforme. Al parecer ya Finlandia había hecho lo mismo. — ¿Para donde vamos Tino? —

—A la resistencia— contesto simplemente. —Toma y vamos antes de que las fuerzas de Iván hagan su recorrida del día—

Alfred tomo el rifle que le dio Finlandia, otra sensación extraña para añadir a la lista del americano. No protesto, solo siguió al finlandés de cerca. Ambos en silencio bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, donde, con precaución abrió la puerta.

Alfred pensó que sucedía algo porque Finlandia se quedo aturdido el primer instante que piso fuera del edificio. — ¿Qué pasa? —

—Es que el sol no sale hace años…Alfred, creo que eres lo que necesitamos— Alfred solo pudo sonreír ante el comentario. Siempre Inglaterra le había dicho que héroe es otra palabra para idiota pero, ahora que está en otro mundo quizás sea una buena oportunidad para enseñarle a Arthur que héroe no es ser idiota, sino dar la vida por aquellos que quieres y no quieres ver morir. Tienes y siente que debe de ayudarlos, su América murió, algo que le resultaba raro todavía, y están gobernados por Iván, así que tiene que hacerlo.

Pero, sabe que no puede morir, el no es de este mundo, y si muere nadie de su mundo se enterara que él murió.

— ¡Vamos Alfred! ¡Rápido, por aquí! — Alfred sintió venirle encima todos los recuerdos de las guerras pasadas a según corría hacia un terminal subterráneo de trenes. Su mente se perdió en un instante entre extensas tierras planas, no crecía la grama, ni las flores, solo había personas muertas y un rio de sangre fluir entre cuerpos. El corría entre ellos, a veces se caía al suelo y chocaba con brazos dislocados, lo que le causaba nauseas y pese a eso tenía que seguir. Recuerda que caía dentro de esas trincheras donde el olor a cuerpos quemados circulaba en el aire y lo ahogaba…ninguno de los aliados lo ayudaron a levantarse, excepto Iván que siempre le extendía la mano para levantarlo.

Y a él no le gustaba tomarla, y no era que no la necesitaba, era que simplemente odiaba que los demás vieran lo débil que era y el, siendo Estados Unidos, no podía dejar que vieran eso en el.

—Alfred…no se qué les voy a explicar a los demás pero, quizás los haga feliz tu presencia— murmuro el finlandés encendiendo una linterna que acababa de sacar de la mochila.

— ¿Estan todos aquí? — Alfred pregunto, feliz de haber salido de esas crueles memorias.

Tino se volteo, y fingió sonreír. —Somos muy pocos lo que estamos en la resistencia…los demás trabajan para Iván—

La expresión del americano cambio y el finlandés pudo ver una mezcla de ira con disgusto pintarse en su cara pálida. —Pero, no es que quieran, es que tienen miedo. Alfred hemos perdido mucho—

—Yo hubiera preferido morir antes que trabajar para el— dijo entre dientes el americano.

—…eres igual a él…en todo…y no sabes cuánto me alegra escucharlo— murmuro el finlandés. Alfred no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ante el halago que acababa de decir y también por la manera y el tono que utilizo el finlandés para decirlo. Alfred piensa, dos mundos distintos, dos Tinos diferentes. —Me pregunto si tendrás las mismas tendencias que él, luego investigo, sigamos—

Alfred sintió toda su cara tonarse roja, incluyendo sus orejas. ¿Qué clase de persona era su gemelo paralelo para que Finlandia dijera eso? De verdad no quería saberlo ni mucho menos quería, o en este caso quiere, que Finlandia lo investigue. Resulta extraño ver coquetear al joven finlandés de esa manera. Aunque tenía que admitir que le quedaba algo bonito…no, el debe quitarse ese pensamiento de su cabeza, si se llega enterar Suecia, lo parte en dos.

— _¿Héroe que te pasa? ¿Primero piensas imágenes repugnantes y ahora piensas que lo que hizo Finlandia te resulta lindo? ¡Piensa! ¡Vamos, Alfred arréglate!_ — Finlandia volteo a mirar al americano pero, al parecer estaba perdido, nuevamente, en sus pensamientos.

Solo dejo salir una leve carcajada. — ¿Alfred, en que piensas? —

— ¿Por qué al yo morir nadie lucho? — bueno, eso le vino de momento porque en realidad en eso no estaba pensando.

—Alfred…todos perdieron la esperanza cuando se enteraron de tu muerte— sonrió tristemente el joven. —Y fue porque siempre eras el que nos mantenía arriba, el que decía que siempre había una solución…pese a que tus opiniones no eran las mejores—

—Siempre dicen eso de mi— rio el americano.

—Tampoco tus ideas eran las más brillantes que digamos— añadió el finlandés.

—También estoy acostumbrado a eso pero, simplemente ignoro los comentarios— volvió a comentar el americano haciendo sonreír al finlandés.

—El mismo…bueno, llegamos— Alfred mantuvo silencio mientras Finlandia dio unos leves golpes a la puerta. Esperaron un par de minutos pero, luego abrieron, era Alemania con una cara de asombro al ver al americano junto al finlandés.

—Es sumamente raro pero, lo puedo explicar— comento el rubio finlandés.

El alemán solo sacudió la cabeza lentamente. —Arthur nos aviso sobre esto—

— ¿Y donde esta?— pregunto el finlandés, ya adentro del local junto al Alfred que miraba al piso ya que tenía todas las miradas encima. Por el rabillo del ojo noto los ojos verdes de Antonio, el cual sonrió, al lado de él estaba sentado Francis, que por una razón le viro la cara.

—Está arriba, y esto va para ti Alfred— el americano levanto la mirada para encontrase con unos ojos fríos, los cuales eran del alemán. —Tu presencia aquí nos mortifica a todos, nosotros perdimos a nuestro Alfred y tu solo no incrementas el dolor—

Alfred solo lanzo una mirada al alemán que arqueo la ceja. Alfred esta mas que seguro que él no pidió viajar entre mundos paralelos y mucho menos estar ahí, donde el simplemente no existe. Alemania volteo la mirada y el americano solo escucho a alguien levantarse de la silla. Sobresalto un poco al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro pero, luego se tranquilizo al darse cuenta de quién era.

—No es un buen momento pelear entre nosotros— sonrió el español. —Yo estoy seguro de que el no pidió estar aquí, bueno, vamos Alfred a ver a Arthur arriba—

Al menos alguien, entre todo ese silencio y miradas, lo entendió.

* * *

_Bueno, que piensan. Hasta aquí el capitulo, perdón por retrasarme, lo siento mucho._

_Gracias por leer._

_Hasta el próximo_

_Review_


	6. chapter 6

_*llora* Gracias de verdad por el apoyo, se que lo repito a cada rato pero, es que sin ustedes no podría seguir. Lo digo porque esta era una de las historias que se iban pero, sigo ahí, así que dejo de tanta habladuría y vámonos a la historia._

_Hetalia no me pertenece…estoy corta en presupuesto…demasiado._

**Advertencias: Palabras**

* * *

— _¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso no confían en mí?_ — el americano se encontró preguntándose mentalmente esa pregunta, no la quiso preguntar a viva voz porque lo podían matar ahí mismo, y no era que les temiera; los venció una vez, los puede vencer de nuevo.

A su lado estaba Alemania, su cara de seriedad siempre presente, mientras que al otro lado estaba Francis, con una mirada de desconfianza mezclada con odio. Eso fue lo más que le extraño a Alfred, ver esa mezcla de sentimientos en la cara de francés hacia él. ¿Qué razón tiene para hacerlo? Quizás su gemelo paralelo no era buena persona después de todo. Eso le fascinaba de este mundo.

—Espera aquí— Alfred movió su boca en disgusto cuando el alemán le dio un ligero empujón para que se detuviera. Como hubiera deseado que Antonio no se hubiera ido antes que ellos, ya que parecía que el español era el único sociable dentro de esta situación.

—…_otro empujón mas…y veras lo que este héroe es capaz. Limpie el piso con el Ludwig de mi mundo en la guerra, así que también puedo patear tu trasero…_— empezó a jugar con las placas de identidad mientras que miro por el rabillo del ojo a el francés que no le había despegado la mirada ni un instante, ni si quiera para pestañar. Alfred solo sonrió, para luego levantar la mirada cuando el alemán por fin abrió la puerta.

—Arthur quiere hablar contigo…entra— Alfred no quito ni por un instante la sonrisa de su cara y al parecer esto tuvo efecto en el alemán que cerro los puños mientras que su cara cambio de seriedad a ira en un par de segundos.

Pero, no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada ya que rápidamente Alfred entro la oficina improvisada y cerró la puerta, por supuesto con esa sonrisa bien marcada en su cara.

—Nunca cambias…siempre esa sonrisa de idiota en tu cara bastarda— Alfred no tuvo ni que darse la vuelta para saber quién era el dueño de dichas palabras. Ya estaba acostumbrado a oírlas, si no las escuchaba era que el británico estaba enfermo.

—Gusto en verte Arthur. Estoy bien, ¿y tú? — Alfred rio ligeramente mientras que arrastro la silla más cercana y se sentó. Sus ojos azules miraron al británico detenidamente. Un brazo al parecer estaba vendado, el lado izquierdo de su cara al parecer se recuperaba de una herida de bala, y se veía en su cuello cicatrices de múltiples cortaduras. Al parecer alguien lo había torturado.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a este mundo? — pregunto fríamente, a su lado estaba de pie Finlandia y al otro Antonio. Alfred solo se rio ante la pregunta y cruzo sus brazos, haciendo pucheros al británico, que se molesto. —Se que no eres de aquí, inútil. El problema es que quiero saber como para poderte enviar de vuelta—

—Sabia que en algún momento tendrían que venir a mí, pero no importa, aunque no quieran los ayudare— sonrió el americano haciendo que el británico se diera en la frente con su mano. Tuvo esperanza de que al menos fueran diferentes pero, maldita sea la suerte que es idéntico al Alfred que murió.

—Agradecemos tu oferta pero, no es bueno tenerte aquí— sonrió el español pero, por su tono de voz se sabía que su sonrisa era, tanto fingida como forzada. Y con solo escuchar eso, Alfred sentía que tenía que ayudarlos, no era justo dejarlos así tan abandonados. Tenía que ser el líder de ellos y ayudarlos a vencer a Iván, que será muy fácil, en su opinión. El ya lo venció así que será pan comido.

—No sé. ¿Sera porque ustedes me necesitan? — pregunto con un tono de curiosidad el americano esperando una respuesta a su pregunta que conociendo al británico no será la mejor pero, no importa, como héroe sabe que debajo de cada insulto hay una necesidad que cumplir. Lleva años de experiencia aprendiendo a entender el idioma de Arthur, y hasta ahora lo ha hecho bastante bien.

—Ya sé lo que es…un portal…otro acaba de venir— al escuchar esa palabras Alfred se quedo boquiabierto. Alguien más de su mundo vino para buscarlo…solo queda saber ¿Quién? No podía ser Arthur, no, el no lo haría. El británico no se iría tan profundo por ayudarlo. ¿Matthew? No, el tampoco seria. Él lo ha ignorado tantas veces que el canadiense debe estar celebrando su desaparición en estos precisos momentos…bueno, la mitad deben estar de fiesta. —Esto no puede estar sucediendo—

Tanto Tino como Antonio intercambiaron miradas preocupadas mientras que la de Alfred era de curiosidad por saber más sobre quien fue el que vino por él. Al parecer no todos pueden vivir sin él. Eso él ya lo sabía. — ¿Arthur que hacemos? —

—Hay que esperar que Matthew baje para poder irnos de aquí, según Francis, las fuerzas de Iván ya saben que nos escondemos aquí— dijo el británico en un tono de voz acelerada mientras sacaba unos documentos de unas maletas que tenía en sus pies. Los miraba sin parar y mientras tanto la curiosidad de Alfred estaba aumentando al igual que su adrenalina. Tenía que admitir que se sentía espectacular sentir el corazón acelerado de esa manera. Era increíble sentir todos los sentimientos, sean buenos o malos, mezclarse entre sí para formar una fusión que solo se consigue en los campos de guerra —Antonio y Tino, díganle a todos que hay que recoger e irnos tan pronto cuando Matthew venga—

Ambos siguieron las instrucciones y salieron. Alfred pudo escuchar las voces en el pasillo para luego dispersarse en el silencio que reino después de eso. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Eso sí, quería saberlo absolutamente todo así que las preguntara una por una. — ¿Por qué Alemania es tan frio? —

El británico pauso en el trabajo que hacia pero, con todo eso no miro al americano, solo movió su cabeza. —Tanto Gilbert como Feliciano trabajan para Iván—

Alfred tuvo que admitir que se sorprendió escuchar eso. Se le hacía difícil imaginar a Feliciano, tan inocente y despistado, trabajar para Iván, si lo podía creer de parte del albino pero, era difícil pintar de esa manera al italiano. El que es bastante cobarde como para dormir solo. De verdad este mundo era interesante. — ¿Tino y Antonio? —

—Suecia está en la otra brigada de resistencia junto a Japón…Romano…vamos a decir que es la mano derecha de Iván en cuanto a matar se trata…— en eso el británico se levanto de su asiento, Alfred no podía despegar su mirada curiosa de él. Estaba bastante intrigado en saber más. Quería saber quiénes eran los buenos y quiénes eran los villanos, y por supuesto sus debilidades. —Maldita sea…Alfred no sé si pueda regresarte a tu mundo—

Alfred solo levanto la ceja en confusión y el británico lo tomo como pregunta. —La mayoría de mis libros de magia están en Londres, quizás quemados…puedo ir por ellos pero, tenemos que ir al norte de África primero para despistar las fuerzas de Iván—

—Déjenme ayudarles, en mi mundo la Unión Soviética existe más que en los libros de historia— sonrió el americano, seguro de sí mismo mientras que el británico inhalo profundo y finalmente acepto la ayuda, que aunque bastante terco para admitirlo, la necesitaban.

* * *

— ¿Toris que vamos hacer con este Iván? ¿Ir felizmente y presentárselo para que formen una alianza entre sí y acabarnos de joder? —susurro el holandés en el oído de Lituania, el cual le dio un ligero codazo para que se callara de tanta habladuría.

—Ya hice mis contactos…se irá con la brigada de resistencia del este— murmuro entre dientes Toris mientras que sonreía al ver lo ajeno que estaba Iván del asunto. Era mejor así, porque si se entera de lo que piensa el holandés del podría terminar en algo que ellos realmente no necesitan ahora mismo.

Holanda siguió con los susurros mientras que Lituania seguía echándolos aun lado. Dentro de unos minutos de espera un camión de guerra apareció y se detuvo frente a ellos. Del asiento de pasajero bajo una mujer de pelo corto con una sonrisa que se le quería salir de su cara. Antes de todo, le dio un abrazo tanto a Holanda como Lituania.

—…Iván los espera…— susurro mientras los abrazaba. —Yo me hago cargo de él, saben que nunca me lastimaría pero, a ustedes si—

Ambos, después del abrazo, volvieron a subirse al helicóptero. Cuando ya había desparecido de la vista ella se dirigió algo contenta por la noticia al Iván que tenía una cara de niño confundido con una pequeña mezcla de tristeza. —Vamos Iván—

— ¿Sestra? — dijo, escondiendo la mitad de su cara en la bufanda. Con una sonrisa en la cara, Ucrania delicadamente bajo la bufanda para poder ver la cara completa de Iván.

— ¿Si, pequeño? — dijo ella. Aunque sabía que ese Iván no era de este mundo según Lituania le había dicho, no podía evitar sentirse apegada a él. Por alguna razón en sus ojos se veía la soledad que sentía. Y ella como hermana sentía esa necesidad de hacerlo sentir acompañado. — ¿Qué te pasa Iván? —

— ¿De verdad no te irás corriendo? ¿Te quedaras, da? —pregunto inocentemente y Ucrania no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y tomar su brazo para que se fuera con ella. Sabía que estaba arriesgándolo todo en ayudarlo, si su Iván se entera de esta hazaña que está haciendo a sus espaldas, los que sufrirán no será ella sino los demás que están más cercanos. Ella, solo por ser su hermana, tiene su vida asegurada pero, no sabe hasta dónde llega ese límite. Eso es lo mas que le perturba de todo este asunto.

* * *

Ya habían pasado horas, Iván sonría mientras veía a Letonia perder por cuarta vez corrida el partido de ajedrez, algo que le gustaba. Esto le frustraba al joven pero, no lo demostraba, no se atrevía mostrar otro sentimiento en frente del ruso que no fuera más que el de derrota. El siguiente era Estonia, que no paraba de temblar cuando el ruso le sonreía o le pestañaba para llamar su atención.

—…ummm…ya vienen por ahí, da? — rio el ruso haciendo que Letonia tragara en seco y se levantara de su asiento acompañando a Estonia que salía de la habitación. — ¿Qué información ustedes creen que me traerán ellos?—

—Las mismas de siempre— murmuro el que estaba parado al lado derecho del ruso, su acento italiano presente en cada palabra que decía.

—No, creo que añadirán unos cuantos detalles para despistarte kesekese…— Iván solo dejo salir una ligera carcajada ante el comentario del albino. Aunque suena algo que posiblemente pase, el sabe que nadie puede jugar con el porqué el tiene múltiples maneras de controlarlos a todos, y de que hagan lo que él diga sin protestar. Además no importaba tampoco, su enemigo número uno está muerto, ya nadie se atreve enfrentarlo, así que esa resistencia es algo patético pero, los deja.

Necesita algo para entretenerse, y ellos son su diversión. Si los destruye a todos, sus días serán aburridos y no tendrá con que jugar, entonces tendrá que utilizar sus propios aliados para jugar cacería un rato y no sería tan divertido.

Levanto sus ojos amatistas cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Lituania y Holanda con una cara se seriedad. El primero en hablar, después del saludo militar, fue el joven de pelo castaño.

—Área 3 y 4 no ha habido movimiento— dijo el chico mientras sus manos empezaban a sudar, por la mirada que Iván acababa de lanzar sabia que algo salió mal.

—Romano…hazme un favor…haz lo que te dije— sin pensarlos dos veces el joven italiano salió de la oficina mientras que Holanda y Lituania intercambiaban miradas tratando de comunicarse usando esa manera. —Espero que sea verdad… o Polonia y Bélgica pagaran las consecuencias. ¿Lo saben da? —

Ambos, inseguros de sí mismos movieron la cabeza en un sí para luego retirarse cuando el ruso les dio la señal.

—Investígalos Gilbert— rio ligeramente el ruso cuando estaba ya solo en la oficina. Todo era tan fácil. Al parecer ellos no entienden que el solo los deja jugar, porque de cualquier forma u otra la información siempre le llega, no importa cuánto la traten de ocultar. Eso era lo que le fascinaba al ruso, saber lo despistados y mal informados que están.

* * *

El joven italiano caminaba por el frio pasillo con su frente el alto mientras recibía miradas de odio por todas partes. Eso no le importaba para nada. Nadie está seguro en este mundo así que hay que unirse a lado de Iván lo mejor posible para sobrevivir.

Cuando Iván gano, recuerda que él fue el primero en enlistarse con Iván por razones más que obvias. Los demás solo fueron bastantes ciegos para ver su posición pero, ya no importa eso, todo está atrás y el solo vive el presente. No dice futuro porque quizás no haya futuro pero, de igual manera no le importa. Esta mejor así, además a él nadie le dio mucha importancia todo era por hipocresía y nada más. Al único que querían salvar era a Feliciano y el que se fuera al infierno pero, no fue así porque él se trajo a su querido fratello con él. Acción que le hizo ganar el odio de todos porque fue tan sucia la manera con que lo arrastro hacia ese lado.

—Voy a entrar— ambos soldados soviéticos bajaron las armas, dieron el saludo militar al italiano y abrieron las puertas. Era otro pasillo recto y al final había un pequeña oficina de interrogación donde el entro.

Al cerrar la puerta sonrió al ver alguien que conocía muy bien sentado al lado contrario de la mesa. Hablando de trabajos sucios, el del era el peor. Romano solo se queda con el segundo lugar. — ¿Qué información nos traes? —

Una mirada de odio se levanto y un destello de ojos azules miró fijamente al italiano que soltó una ligera carcajada al ver esa patética expresión marcada en su cara. —…lo mismo que te dije anteriormente…—

—Ya veo— dijo el italiano arrastrando una silla, poniéndola al revés, descansando su brazos en el espaldar de ella mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente al chico rubio frente a él. —…que gusano eres…haciéndoles creer a tus amigos que tu…—

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué eres?— replico molesto haciendo que Romano rodara sus ojos y pusiera una cara de asco ante la pregunta. No importaba cuantas veces se la preguntaban no podía evitar poner esa expresión en su cara. Es que era tan repetitivo que le cansaba y le daba nauseas escucharla.

—Otra vez con la misma mierda…pero, no importa. Ya estoy acostumbrado— sonrió el joven, levantándose de la silla y tomando el rifle que estaba a su lado, listo para irse y abandonar la habitación.

—Espero que me cumplas lo prometido— dijo el chico algo preocupado cuando el italiano abrió la puerta para marcharse.

Hubo un momento de silencio, solo la respiración agitada de ambos se oía cada par de segundos. Luego de unos par de minutos de ese frio silencio pero, para ellos parecía una eternidad, Romano empezó a reírse ligeramente ante esa petición. Ni siquiera volteo para mirarlo, no quería ver su cara estúpida. —Obvio que la cumpliré. Estoy pasando por encima de Iván por ti ¿no?—

El chico solo se levanto se su asiento y movió su cabeza en afirmación. —Ahora nos vemos tengo que hacer un 'trabajo' que me mando hacer Iván—

* * *

_Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Tengo que admitir que Romano malo es tan sexy pero, nada no vamos a despistarnos por eso. Así que hasta el próximo._

**Review.**


	7. Paradoja Compleja

_Primero que todo, perdón por el retraso, las más sinceras disculpas de parte de mi persona. Estaba perdiendo el sentido, pero decidí dejar por un rato mis demás fics hasta que no tuviera este capítulo así que espero que sea de su agrado._

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pero una chica puede soñar.**

**Advertencia: Confesiones, violencia, palabras y sangre**

* * *

Alfred nunca se había sentido tan impaciente en su vida. Para él era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por completo porque de verdad no recuerda cuanto tiempo lleva esperando por la llegada de Matthew, según Arthur. Todos habían regresado a hacer sus tareas normales, Antonio se había ido con Ludwig a vigilar por si Iván se decide cambiar las tácticas y manda a sus solados una hora antes. Arthur se había retirado para tratar de conseguir una manera de regresarlo mientras Vash, bueno, igual que el de su mundo, con las armas. Lo más raro para él era que Francis no se veía por ningún lado. Francis, todavía recuerda esas miradas de odio que el francés le lanzaba a cada momento que podía, Alfred solo se limitaba a pensar que había hecho en este mundo que Francis lo odiaba de esa manera. Tenía que saberlo, no podía quedarse así, pero tampoco podía ir y preguntarle, sería algo, no muy inteligente.

Solo tenía que empezar a hacer amistad con los que él piensa que pueden darle la información. Antonio podía ser, pero este no dejaba el lado del alemán, ya que estos se encargaban de la seguridad de los demás. Arthur siempre estaba ocupado, Alfred piensa que quizás sea el líder. Le da risa pensarlo ya que nunca imagino al británico de esa manera, pero estaba ahí frente a sus ojos. Matthew aun no había llegado y además aun no sabe cómo es su gemelo de este mundo, el único que quedaba era el finlandés, que Alfred recuerda que desde el principio le estaba coqueteando. — ¿Dónde estará? —

Rápidamente salió del cuarto donde estaba, si se podía llamara así. El sitio solo era un espacio pequeño, sin ventanas, un pedazo de cristal que servía de espejo, una litera y la maldita lámpara parpadeante que lo estuvo molestando toda la noche. Dejando eso atrás se encontró en un pasillo algo oscuro, pero como héroe que es encontró el valor suficiente para abrirse camino. Con pasos ligeros se encontró en la pequeña sala donde todos se reunían, pero estaba vacía. Cuando iba a volver al pasillo se detuvo cuando del otro lado vio entrar al finlandés.

— ¡Oh Tino, ahí estas! — el americano sonrió, pasando su mano por la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras sus ojos azules no encontraban donde posarse. Aun recuerda cuando el chico dijo que iba a investigar si él era como el Alfred de su mundo y de verdad no quería meterse en problemas con Suecia, la idea le traía escalofríos. El alto sueco era y es buena persona, Alfred recuerda que el fue bastante amable con él cuando el apenas era un pequeño niño, lo protegió de todo al igual que Finlandia.

— ¿Quieres hablar conmigo verdad? — por supuesto que si quería hablar con él, quería saberlo absolutamente todo sobre este mundo, en especial sobre él y aunque no lo quiere admitir, también sobre Iván. Extrañaba al ruso en estos momentos, con el era donde de verdad podía llevar todo a otro nivel sin que se molestara, no como Arthur que siempre le gritaba cuando él se pasaba del límite. —Bueno, pregúntame lo que quieras—

Alfred tomo asiento, procurando está lejos del finlandés que no paraba de mirarlo. No sabía dónde empezar, tenía muchas preguntas, así que tenía que por lógica empezar por las básicas, después las más complicadas, y esperar sus contestaciones. —Emmm… ¿Dónde está Suecia? —

— ¿Su-san? — Alfred pudo ver que arqueo la ceja en confusión ante la pregunta y también pudo ver donde se había sentado el rubio, muy cerca a él para ser verdad. —Está en la otra brigada de resistencia…para ser verdad, muy lejos de aquí. ¿Qué te preocupa?—

—Ummm nada en realidad Tino. ¿Cómo era el yo de aquí? — Tino sonrió mientras un brillo intenso inundaba sus ojos violetas, y Alfred solo trago en seco, sabía que se iba a arrepentir de haber preguntado sobre eso, pero nadie lo podía juzgar, quería saber cómo era él para que muchos lo odiaran, en especial Francis. Además era algo más allá de mera curiosidad.

—Eras un gran jugador, sabes— Alfred se quedo mas confundido de lo que estaba, no sabía lo que Tino quiso decir con jugador y tampoco quería saberlo, mucho menos si venía de la boca del finlandés que ahora se estaba acercando aun mas, lo que hacía sentir incomodo. —Eras bastante cruel, jugaste con muchos sin importarte los sentimientos—

— ¿Qué? — ahora comprendió lo de jugador. Así que el Alfred de este mundo era una autentico Casanova que iba por ahí jugando como si el mundo fuera un gran campo de juego y los demás solo eran simples juguetes. Ahora que piensa eso, el Alfred de este mundo era un idiota, el nunca jugaría con nadie de esa manera, mucho menos jugar con los sentimientos de los demás de esa forma, es algo inhumano. — ¿Co-como cuantos yo ju-jugué? —

— ¿De verdad quieres saber? — Tino pregunto en un tono de voz suave y algo juguetón, según la impresión del americano. Alfred tenía que saberlo, no como si él hubiera jugado con todos, o algo parecido. No podían ser muchos… ¿o sí? Bueno, mirando bien la cara inocente del finlandés, que no lo es, al parecer era una gran lista.

—Ummm…creo que si— sabía que luego de saberlo no iba a mirar de la misma manera a los que mencionara el finlandés.

—Bueno, Arthur, Kiku, Toris…

— Arthur si lo puedo entender, lo de Kiku también pero… ¿Toris? — Alfred de solo pensar en tener a Polonia detrás del todo el tiempo, es una tortura, por eso miro algo molesto a Tino. El finlandés solo soltó una leve carcajada en respuesta a la mirada. —…Arthur… ¿es esa la razón del odio que me tiene Francis? —

—Sí, esa es una de las razones. Arthur y Francis estaban juntos antes de que tú te empeñaras en separarlos, y lo lograste, pero solo fue por una apuesta que tenias, no fue porque lo querías de verdad— Alfred solo se hundió en el mueble, si se podía llamar así, cuando escucho esas crueles palabras, ahora le da toda la razón al francés para que lo odie, si, como ahora mismo está odiando a su paralelo rompe corazones, destructor de relaciones felices. Suerte que no lo tiene al frente ahora mismo porque si no se quedaba con su cuello en las manos.

— ¿Y porque Ludwig me odia? No me digas que Feliciano también está en esa lista— el joven solo sonrió, era verdad, había dado en el blanco. Como odia a su paralelo ahora mismo, por primera vez en su vida está feliz de que Iván lo haya eliminado de la faz de la tierra; por el bien de las naciones. — ¿Y quién es el ultimo? —

—Eso es fácil, lo tienes a tu lado— Alfred rápidamente se levanto cuando escucho eso, fue como un salto por decirlo así. Ahora que sabe cómo fue su paralelo, su vida, sus pasatiempos y como iba por ahí destrozando vidas por placer, quiere borrarlo. Ahora no podrá ver a Francis y Ludwig de la misma manera, y si regresa a su mundo, no contara nada de lo que acaba de escuchar, de eso está seguro.

En ese mismo instante el británico entro a la sala con una expresión de preocupación en su cara, sin perder tiempo Alfred se le acerco, aunque algo nervioso gracias a las confesiones dadas anteriormente —Alfred, me temo que tendrás que quedarte más tiempo, pero pude identificar quien fue el que vino gracias a la carta de Lituania—

— ¿Quién? — Alfred dijo en un tono desesperado mientras al mismo tiempo entraban Antonio y Ludwig, para la suerte del americano porque ahora tenía que esperar a que la otra ronda pasara para poder hablar con Arthur. — ¡Dime! —

— ¡No grites! — ordeno en un tono frio el alemán. Alfred solo frunció el ceño mientras su cara se formaba en una expresión de disgusto. Si, entiende que el Alfred de aquí le haya quitado a su italiano, entiende que el de aquí haya sido un idiota engreído y egoísta, si todo eso lo entiende, pero él no es el Alfred de aquí, el es de otro mundo que es muy diferente al paralelo, así que no hay razón alguna para odiarlo aunque tengan la misma cara.

—Cálmense, Alfred hablare contigo pronto, Matthew ya está aquí así que nos vamos— murmuro el británico que sin perder tiempo salió de la habitación los demás siguiéndole los pasos. Al subir las escaleras Vash, sin palabra alguna, le entrego un arma a cada uno para luego dirigirse al segundo camión. Alfred se paralizo mientras miraba, hacía tiempo que no veía este tipo de operación, si, el había ido a Afganistán, Irán o Iraq, pero esto no le hacía recordar eso, esto le hacía recordar la Segunda Guerra mundial. —Alfred, iras en el mismo vehículo que Matthew y yo, vamos—

* * *

—Salte del medio no tengo tu tiempo— murmuro Romano empujando a un lado a un soldado mientras Estonia lo seguía de cerca, a Romano lo le gustaba esto, no encontraba razón alguna para tener al hombre detrás de él. — ¿Qué quieres Eduard? —

Rápidamente, algo nervioso, se acomodo sus lentes y miro atento al italiano, el cual ahora tenía una cara de amargura evidente, al parecer no le gustaba que lo molestaran. —I-Iván quiere q-que, como él dice, vayas a j-jugar con la resistencia—

— ¿Sabe donde se dirigen esos idiotas mal nacidos? — pregunto el italiano con una mirada de odio mientras que al mismo instante agarro por el cuello de la camisa a Estonia, el cual empezó a temblar si parar.

—Al norte de África, Egipto p-para ser m-más precisos. Gilbert ya e-está en el he-helicóptero, so-solo faltas tú. China ya le prestó parte de su armada a Iván, será su último movimiento, ya Iván está cansado— tartamudeo el chico mientras que Romano apretaba el agarre. Estonia podía jurar que sentía en aliento caliente en su cara por lo cerca que estaba el italiano.

—Espero que no sea otra estupidez, sabes lo que le pasa a los traidores— sonrió el italiano liberando al estonio, el cual cayó al suelo. Cuando miro hacia arriba se encontró mirando directamente a una pistola y la sonrisa enfermiza del italiano. —No vas a decir nada—

—Ro-Romano, s-sabes que m-mi lealtad es a Iván. N-nunca lo t-traicionaría, en c-cambio tu… no… ¡Romano no, escucha!— El italiano solo quito el seguro del arma y la apunto directamente a la boca de Eduard, el cual temblaba sin parar, sabía que su hora estaba llegando, ahora quedarse callado sonaba la mejor opción. — ¡No diré nada! —

—Eso…no tienes ni que jurarlo, sé que no hablaras después de esto— rio levemente el italiano mientras apretó el gatillo. Después que el ruido ensordecedor desvaneció, el piso se inundo de sangre.

Luego de lo cometido, el italiano siguió su camino, al salir a la luz del pasillo algunos soldados lo miraban aterrados mientras otros solo se dedicaron a mirar al suelo. Sabían que no podían desafiarlo o preguntar porque están seguros que correrán la misma suerte. Romano solo siguió su camino como si nada hubiera sucedido para luego abordar un elevador. Estaba seguro que después de lo sucedido tendrá aun mas poder del que posee ahora, lo que significa que esta mas que mejor en este mundo…para protegerlo.

—…idiota…— murmuro entre dientes, el elevador se detuvo en el piso siete, según lo observado según él. En realidad no tenía ni que preocuparse por eso, el lo tenía memorizado, la veces que ha subido a este piso ya ha pasado de los cien. Siempre es lo mismo.

Al abrirse la puerta, rápidamente se abrió paso, el piso a esta hora estaba vacío, solo dos a tres enfermeras caminaban de aquí allá, pero no era tan seguido y pensándolo bien ni le importaba quien estuviera ya todos sabían su rutina. Entraba, firmaba para luego entrar a su habitación.

—…no me importa…— murmuro entre dientes al abrir una puerta pesada para entrar a un pequeño cuarto donde solo había un recipiente para lavar manos, lo que hizo, quitándose la sangre que le había salpicado para luego con su hombro empujar la otra puerta. Era un cuarto de hospital. Le dolía entrar aquí porque le hacía recordar lo que hizo ese día, cuando Iván entro al poder después de haber eliminado a Alfred, cuando Feliciano no quiso irse, cuando decidió quedarse con Ludwig en vez del que es su hermano. —Si solo hubieras venido conmigo en vez de irte con este infeliz alemán, no te hubiera hecho daño—

Lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido, arrastro una silla para ponerla al lado de la cama para luego mirar detenidamente. Una figura delgada y pálida yacía en la cama, su cara cubierta por el respirador artificial mientras parte de su cabeza estaba vendada, y a Romano le dolía ver eso, pero nadie detenía su visita. Con cuidado tomo su mano para apretarla, no con fuerza, pero lo suficiente para sentirla entre la suya, nunca quiso hacerlo, nunca quiso ponerle un dedo encima, pero el ruido de la maquina que monitoreaba los latidos le hacía recordar que si fue capaz de hacerlo.

—Feliciano— susurro mientras que escucho la puerta abrirse, al mirar se sorprendió al ver la figura del alto ruso acercándosele. En silencio el ruso tomo asiento mientras que Romano lo que quitaba los ojos de encima, no sabía que hacía en el lugar si Feliciano no tiene que ver nada con él.

—Ambos obligados hacer lo que no queríamos… sabes, da? — Romano arqueo la ceja en confusión, no entendía a donde Iván se estaba dirigiendo con esta conversación que se estaba formando entre los dos.

—Tú si hiciste lo que querías, odiabas a Alfred, yo no quise dispararle a Feliciano— respondió sin perder tiempo el italiano, Iván solo sonrió mientras dirigía su visión a un pequeño florero donde descansaban las más hermosas margaritas blancas.

—Es algo complicado mí querido italiano, pero odiar a Alfred, jamás— comento el ruso, Romano pudo notar el tono de sinceridad con que lo dijo. Era algo para sorprender a cualquiera, Iván no era el cual compartía sus sentimientos, este se cerró después que supo sobre la muerte del americano.

Para Iván, bueno, tomo una margarita entre sus dedos y la observo, no sabía cómo explicar lo que tenía en mente. El ruso sabe que todo paso de manera rápida, el no quiso hacerle daño a nadie al igual que Romano, el sí hizo la llamada a Cuba, luego de eso no sabe lo que sucedió. Todo fue tan rápido, como una ráfaga de viento. —Se que no es fácil decir lo que esta sucediendo, me entiendes, da? —

—No entiendo, habla claro— dijo el italiano mientras volteaba a mirar a Feliciano. Escucho que Iván solo suspiro para luego levantarse del asiento.

—Pronto se aclararan las cosas, mientras tantos te necesito en las líneas frontales nuestros amigos van para Egipto— en silencio ambos salieron. Era algo increíble saber cómo Iván se enteraba de todo. Nada, pero absolutamente nada se escapaba de los oídos del ruso. Eso a veces le da escalofríos, no quería saber que más encendía Iván de todos. Pero, tampoco se podía quitar el presentimiento de que igual que el Iván estaba siendo controlado por alguien más. ¿Quién? Eso lo investigara más tarde, ahora solo queda troncharle las esperanzas de escapatorias a la resistencia junto a albino.

* * *

— ¡Matthew te has vuelto loco!— grito el británico desde el asiento de pasajero, Alfred no sabía porque, era una buena idea, no como las de él, pero tenía que admitir que era buena.

—Arthur, es la única manera, serán días hasta que lleguemos a Egipto, se que Iván sabrá, es lo único en que puedo pensar ya no puedo defender las fronteras de Alaska— dijo el canadiense, mirándolo, Alfred tuvo que admitir que extrañaba a su hermano aunque lo ignora la mayor parte del tiempo. Este Matthew es sumamente diferente a su hermano. Este Matthew es menos sensible y no pacifista como su hermano, y este si se dejaba notar. —Y además, la llegada de este Alfred es buena—

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo vencí a Iván en mi mundo, este será tarea fácil— Alfred dijo con toda emoción posible, Matthew sonrió al ver esto y Arthur solo puso una cara de que no era una buena idea que todo era una locura. —Solo hay que jugar un poco, Iván cree que estoy muerto, y Arthur aun no me has dicho quien vino por mí—

—Alfred…no quiero que corras peligro así que no— grito el británico.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Okay, en el próximo habrá una batalla, entre quien, bueno no puedo decirles. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen tiempo pueden ir a leer "Sueños de Libertad" es bastante buena se los aseguro, al igual que si pueden ir a mi perfil donde hay una pequeña votación, se los agradecería. Gracias_

_Hasta la próxima_

**Review**


End file.
